


The Brothers Holmes

by therunawaypen



Series: Sherlock Tumblr Prompt Fills [35]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, M is Mummy Holmes, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Q is a Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mummy Holmes gets called to her sons' school after her boys get into a fight.</p><p>Meanwhile, Mycroft comforts his little brothers, telling them not to care about what the idiots around them say, and that they'll someday rule the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Can I have some BonLock or more precisely some of the Holmes brothers? Little Siger (Q) are suffering from bullying at school, of course his older brothers are not taken well at this and mummy Holmes (M) ends up being called by the principal, due to the actions of her two eldest children. —anon

Mummy Holmes was no stranger to the headmaster’s office as her sons’ school. As much as she adored her sons and treasured them, she knew they had a knack for trouble. They weren’t cruel boys, or trouble makers…they were just misunderstood.

When she stepped into the receptionist’s office, she had expected to see Sherlock sitting in the waiting area. She was well aware that her middle son was the most contrary, and was prone to acting out. So she wasn’t surprised to see him sitting on the bench next to the door to the headmaster’s office, uniform dirtied and torn in places.

But what she wasn’t expecting to see Mycroft in a similar state of disarray, her eldest hated to get dirty or to be untidy for any reason. Yet there he was, sitting right next to Sherlock, with little Siger on his lap. The teen was doing his best to look bored with the entire situation, and Siger was looking down at his shoes, sniffling.

“Do I want to know what you did?” Mummy Holmes asked, tired.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow, “I’m afraid it was just a conversation gone awry.”

Mummy shook her head, opening the door to the headmaster’s office and going in.

From his perch on Mycroft’s lap, Siger rubbed his eyes, trying to stop the tears that were gathering there.

“Really Siger, you don’t need to fall to pieces over this.” Mycroft took out his handkerchief, drying his baby brother’s eyes.

Siger sniffled, “But they called me—”

“We know, Siger, we were there.” Sherlock scoffed, crossing his arms, “And we’ve been called the same thing, if not worse.”

Little Siger looked at his big brothers before laying his head on Mycroft’s chest, “…Are they all that stupid?” He whispered, half horrified at the thought.

Mycroft ran a hand through Siger’s messy curls, trying to tame them, “I’m afraid so, Siger.” He nodded, “It’s not just Mummy and Father, as we originally thought.”

Sherlock snorted, “It’s a wonder all of them have found the mental capacity to breathe and speak at the same time.”

“Yes, well, until we find a solution, we will just have to suffer through this.”  Mycroft sighed, trying to tame Sherlock’s curls. This only made Sherlock ruffle them just to spite his older brother.

The youngest Holmes just looked at his brothers, “Can’t we just make them all smarter?”

Mycroft chuckled, “While we may be superior in every way, Siger, we are not miracle workers.” He smiled softly at his younger brothers, “Remember, both of you: caring is not an advantage. Do not care what these…fools think of you. We will always be smarter, better.”

Both Sherlock and Siger nodded in agreement.

Then Sherlock smirked, “So when do you plan on taking over the world, Mycroft?”

The eldest Holmes brother returned the expression, “It may take a while to get to the proper position, but rest assured, I’m making the plans as we speak.” He took Sherlock’s hand, lacing fingers with him as he looked at Siger, “For all of us.”

He didn’t mention that part of that plan included what Mummy’s real job was, that would come into play when they were older. After all, Mycroft needed to figure out which of his brothers would be best to have planted in the bowels of MI6 (though he had a good idea of which brother wouldn’t get himself killed in doing so).

As for himself, he had more bureaucratic ambitions. He knew it would take a few decades (unless he wanted to draw attention to himself), but if everything worked out well, he could be in control of the entire nation. Including Mummy’s office.

He hoped she wouldn’t mind. For all his scheming, Mycroft loved his Mummy. Mummy with a capital M.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking over the world took a great deal of planning. More importantly, it took a great deal of subtlety; no outlandish hostile takeovers or outright wars. No, the best way to go about conquering the world was to do it from behind the scenes, where no one was looking. And it was something that had to be gradual, slow, methodical.

Luckily, Mycroft Holmes was very good at all those things. He knew exactly what it was going to take to get into power, and luckily for him, he had the only other two people in the world competent enough to pull off his master plan.

The fact that neither of them were out of school yet was inconsequential. Even his baby brother Siger, at the tender age of five, was smarter than every current official in power. And Sherlock…well, Mycroft would find a place for Sherlock in the plan, he would not waste his brother’s natural curiosity.

“Mycroft?”

The eldest Holmes brother looked up from his late night reading to see Siger standing in the doorway. “You should be in bed, Siger.” He said calmly.

The young boy shook his head, “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Did you try reciting the numerals of pi?”

“Mhm,” Siger nodded, “I got to the 534th decimal before I gave up.” He took a few steps into the room, “Can I stay with you?”

Mycroft sighed, setting his book on the side table, “Come here then.” He said in mock exasperation.

Siger wasted no time in climbing up onto Mycroft’s bed and curling under his big brother’s arm, “Can you tell me about how we take over the world?”

It was almost enough to make Mycroft chuckle. Instead, he gave Siger a small smile, “It will take some time of course…” He smoothed Siger’s bed-mused hair, “But I think you would like working with Mummy at her job.”

“Her real job, or the one she tells us she has?” Siger asked, curious.

Mycroft stifled a snort, “Her real job, the one we aren’t supposed to know about yet.” He nodded, “I think you’d have a good time working at her job and building all sorts of wonderful weapons.”

Siger smiled, “I like building things. Will I get to make computers as well.”

“You’ll make whatever you feel you need to in order to ensure the greater good.” Mycroft smirked, “We’ll need your analytical eyes on the inside of MI6.”

“And you’ll take care of MI5.” Siger nodded, “…What about Sherlock?”

Mycroft shook his head, “What about Sherlock indeed.” He sighed, “I’m sure I’ll think of something he can do…”

The youngest Holmes said nothing, simply curling up next to his brother and falling asleep. Mycroft stroked his brother’s hair gently, thinking back to when he first saw his baby brother.

_Mycroft had spent nearly the entire time they were in the hospital keeping an eye on Sherlock. The five year old had been trying to slip away and make his way down to the morgue, and Mycroft had done everything he could to keep his brother on a short leash._

_By the time they were allowed to see Mummy, Mycroft was considering allowing the new baby replace Sherlock altogether._

_Sherlock had tried not to make too sour of a face when Mummy had kissed his cheek, for which Mycroft was grateful. Then, once Mummy had let Sherlock down, Mycroft led Sherlock over to where their new baby brother was._

_Siger, that was a respectable name, Mycroft noted. Sherlock, however, did not seem impressed, if his wrinkled nose and puckered mouth was any indication._

_“Make it go away.” Sherlock muttered, crossing his arms._

_Mycroft rolled his eyes, “Really Sherlock, he’s our brother.” He nodded, “Besides, with any luck, he’ll be of great use in our endeavor.”_

_“And if he’s an idiot?” Sherlock glared._

_“Well…” Mycroft looked back to Mummy, who was resting, “Then Mummy and Father will have someone to keep them company, I suppose.”_

 


End file.
